


Pomegranate Kisses

by artful_fanfic



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Established Romance, F/M, Fluff, ridiculously adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artful_fanfic/pseuds/artful_fanfic
Summary: Autumn comes eventually, thank goodness. It's time for a homecoming and related adorableness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of a prompt on Tumblr and I love them so much.

His nose was buried in a book. Not literally, of course, but close enough that she wouldn’t be surprised to find its tip smudged with ink. It was an endearing thought. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

Her efforts were met with silence. The corners of her lips lifted in a soft smile as she stepped out of her sandals and onto the plush area rug in his library. Sure, she could wear her shoes wherever, but she loved the feel of the high-pile rug between her toes. Its rich green color and lush texture reminded her of the soft spring grass. It was why he’d picked it.

She draped herself over the back of his chair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before whispering, “Hello, gorgeous.” His attention achieved, she quickly leaned back when he jerked into awareness. She’d been on the receiving end of accidental headbutts before. A nose gushing with blood always killed the mood.

“Sweetheart, you’re home early,” his rushed words couldn’t hide the joy in his tone. He placed a ragged bookmark between the pages of the tome he was reading before setting it aside with a definite thud on the desk.

“Light reading?” She teased as she combed her fingers through his curls. “You’re looking a little shaggy, love. Want me to trim it for you later?”

He grunted and turned in his chair, reaching for her. “Perhaps. I’ve missed you.”

Slipping easily into his arms and onto his lap, she made herself at home and rested her head on his shoulder. “I’ve missed you too. It seems like the warmer months are lasting longer now. At least Mother allows us visits.”

“Yes, she’s getting quite progressive in her dotage,” he replied dryly, grunting again when she swatted him.

“I’d tell her you said that, but she might rethink her visitation policy and no one wants that.” She wrinkled her nose and drew her legs up to her chest.

His arms tightened around her and he buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. “No, no one wants that. Specifically not me. It’s hard enough when you’re gone. Not seeing you at all during those long months -” His voice trailed. “I can’t go back to that.”

Making a sound of agreement, she stroked his arm. It was an idle, reassuring caress. She was here and would be until the Spring came. “She’ll have to ease up even more in the future, you know.”

“I do?” He sounded a little dreamy as he rested his head against hers. “Why do I know that? The contracts - they’re ironclad. We’d have to draw up more and your mother isn’t one to easily agree on new terms. You remember how long it took to get her to at least let us see each other during her time.”

“Well, love, that’s a thing. We need to talk. I want you to sit up so I can look at your face while saying this.”

He sat up, confused and a little concerned. “I hate conversations that start with ‘We need to talk.’ We’ve gone over this. What did I do?”

“We. It’s what we did. A lot.” She wiggled and grabbed one of his hands, dragging it over to rest it on her belly. “Maybe being a grandmother will soften her up a little more, what do you think?”

Again, she was met with silence. A myriad of emotions played over his face until, at last, his awe-struck eyes filled with tears. “Persephone, we’re going to - you’re really - we made -”

She nodded and flattened her hand over his, fingers. “Yes, Hades, love, after all these centuries. We made life.”

“Life out of death. Our miracle,” he whispered before brushing his lips over hers. “I’ll draw up the new contracts.”

She lifted her hand and buried her fingers in his hair, tugging lightly. “Later. For now, you’re mine. All mine.” She caught his lips for a hungrier kiss. It had been far too long and she didn’t want to waste a minute. She never did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cute must continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I love these two? Because I do.

Persephone took so long to get comfortable these days that Hades worried she wasn’t getting enough rest at night. It was his fault, of course. Well, she would correct him and remind him that it wasn’t entirely his fault. It did take two to create a child, after all.

He did his best to ensure that she got a good night’s sleep. More often than not, that meant he spent a great many evenings sprawled on the plush chair beside their bed. While not the ideal place to lay his head for the night, he wouldn’t complain about any aches or discomfort. He was still near her just in case she needed him.

She made a soft sound in her sleep and a brief frown put an adorable wrinkle between her eyebrows.The corners of his lips lifted as he leaned to brushed a loose curl away from her face. She’d had no patience for braiding or binding it tonight. He wasn’t going to argue. He liked her loose hair splayed over the pillow.

Her expression eased and she let out a dreamy sigh. He wondered what she dreamed about and what fears had caused that frown. There were those he could ask, but his wife’s mind was her own and he’d never intrude. Instead, he pushed up from the chair to carefully sit on the edge of the bed.

Turning, he stretched his legs out while he sat beside her, his back pressed against the surprisingly comfortable headboard. He stroked her hair and closed his eyes. None of this had ever been planned, but it felt so right.

“What are you humming?” Her voice was soft and husky from sleep. It did curious things to his insides that he’d rather not acknowledge in her present state.

He cleared his throat. “Humming? I was humming?”

Her eyes slowly opened and she gave him an amused smile. “Yes, you were. You hardly make music for me. It’s a treat and I almost missed it by sleeping through it.”

The chuckle rumbled in his chest as he wound a curl around his finger. Her hair was always so soft. He rested his head back against the headboard. “Ages ago, I was wandering the Fields and came upon a mother and her daughter. While they felt no pain or true grief, the little one missed her father. Her mother assured her that he’d join them when it was time. Then, she pulled the girl into her arms and that was the lullaby she sang. I’ve lost the words, but the melody remains.”

Persephone’s smile faded. “Have you seen them since? Has the girl’s father joined them at last?”

“Yes, he did some years later, but for his family, it was like no time had passed at all.” He rubbed the curl he captured with his thumb, reveling in its texture. “I’m grateful your mother is making some allowances for us and our child, but -” His voice caught. “I wonder how I’ll be able to wait for you both while you’re away.”

With a soft grunt of effort, she pushed to sit up and scooted against him. He released her hair and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She reached for his free hand and tangled their fingers together before pressing it to her belly. “I wonder how we’ll be able to wait for you too,” she whispered. “But we’ll do what we must. We always have.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and closed his eyes. “So we have. You should go back to sleep, my love. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I don’t mind. I only mind waking to find you not beside me. Stay with me in bed tonight?” Her request was drowsy and her head lolled against his shoulder.

“Of course, my jewel. Anything for you.” He’d never deny her.


End file.
